Ezal Driez (Unitedverse)
'''Ezal Driez is one of the current rulers of Kirin World and the older sister of Etzio Driez.' History Ezal and her identical twin sister; Hale Driez, were meant to be born as one being. However, since the individual soul was part darkness (something Kirins weren't supposed to be), it split into a the beings Hale and Ezal in the mother's womb and was born as a pair of identical twins. Since Kirins saw themselves as pure and holy, someone with the power of darkness such as Ezal was seen as abnormal and labeled as a freak and ridiculed by society. This darkness grew due to her hatred of society and her jealousy of Hale being the First Lady of Kirin. Becoming Elah As Mesktoth Shadowes was planning the genocide of the worlds of Andromeda, he broke into the Royal Palace and offered Ezal the power to surpass her sister and make the people of Kirin regret ever bullying her. Mesktoth gave her a power that overcame the small amount of light in her soul and she transformed into a being of insanity. She wanted to be the opposite of Hale. She didn't want to be the perfect princess who everyone loved anymore, so she renamed herself Elah. Mesktoth then proceeded to fight Lord Etzio, destroy Kirin World before his eyes, and take "Elah" back to Meskiath World. Post-Galactic Wars Etzio had purified Ezal during the Galactic Wars. She and Hale ruled alongside one another, awaiting their brother's return. Ezriha's Conquest A Kirin nobleman named Aronel Ezriha claimed that Hale and Ezal Driez were unsatisfactory rulers without their brother and demanded they be overthrown and executed. Ezriha successfully started a revolution that led to Hale and Ezal relinquishing their Guardianship to Ezriha's subordinates. The new 55 was Selez Arynia, Guardian 55: Insanity Dream Breaker. After one final attack by Condread Selstar, Ezriha's forces were defeated and Hale and Ezal were given back their Guardianship. However, tension still existed in Kirin society, so Azial Zyian was elected acting governor of Kirin until Etzio Driez's return. Powers and Abilities Kirin/Barian Hybrid Guardian Physiology: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Durability * Enhanced Healing Factor * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Aura Manipulation: ** Weapon Creation: ** Involuntary Aura Absorption ** Cyromease Reflect ** Meskiath Reflect * Light Manipulation: ** Light Ingestion ** Purification * Flight: All Kirins have angelic wings that allow them to fly. * '''Aura Sense:' Kirins can sense the presence of other entities through their wings. * Conscious Psychosomatic Adaptation: Better known as “Kirin Awareness,” Kirins can adapt their bodies to a situation or potentially harmful stimuli if they consciously understand the situation or stimuli. * Danger Sense: Kirins have a psionic sixth sense for danger. ** Physical: Kirins can sense if a situation is potentially lethal to them. ** Emotional: Kirins can sense in advance is a stimuli will be emotionally harmful or damaging to them or a loved one. *'Darkness Manipulation:' Due to a birth defect, Ezal had darkness in her even though Kirins aren't supposed to have darkness. This is also the reason she has black hair. Trivia * "Ezal" means "heart" in Kirin. ** "Ezal Driez" translates to "Heart of the Dragon Eternal." Gallery Ezal Driez.jpg|Ezal Driez (Pre-Galactic Wars) Black 55.png|Fallen Guardian 55: Insanity Spirit - Elah Ezal Dark Soul.png|Ezal as a Dark Soul Category:Kirin Category:Guardian Category:Barian Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Star Seed United Member Category:Unitedverse Category:Ezal Driez Category:Insinvia Royal Family